Why Does This Have To Happen To Me?
by LENORE123
Summary: Naruto finds his best friend sleeping with his girlfriend even thou his bist briend did not know that they where to gother then he runs off and sleeps with his best friends older brother and regrent it.


Why Does This Have To Happen To Me

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto but I do wish I did. Ha-ha

**Warnings: **this story will contain slash, Mpreg and romance and may be violence and gangs so if you can't handle these things I do suggest you do not read.

**A/N: **I hope you like this story some of the character are mine like Naruto's mother lily and may be more. But I don't know. 

Stupid regrets

--

**Chapter 1: The Beginning. **

A young blond and blue eyes boy lay in his bed with tears escaping his eyes. '_It wasn't supposed to be like this' _Thought the blond, '_I thought she like me but no _she_ had to sleep with my best friend. But he didn't know that we were going out we were keeping a secret and telling every one on my berth day, last night. So I don't hate him but he's going to hate me.'_ Thought the blond, wile hiding his face in his pillow, letting the sobs comes more.

_(Flash back, earlier that day.)_

_It was early in the morning when the blond woke up yawning and stretching his arms above his head he got out of bed and went to his dresser drawers got out a pare of black tite jeans that had chains and a pare of orange boxers then went to his closet for a shirt and grabbed a long sleeve white shirt then hind out to the bathroom for a shower. When he was down with is showering and putting his clothing on and brushing his teeth. He went back in to his room and grabbed his school bag put his homework that he got down last night in to his bag and hind down stairs for some thing to eat. _

"_Hey Naruto your up early and its Saturday to" a blond women said from the kitchen "funny mom you know why I am up" Naruto said wile setting down on one of the kitchen chairs " ya-ya Happy Birth Day runt" his mother said wily setting a plate of food down in front of Naruto. " oh ya be for I forget you got this from Sakura" she handed the letter over to Naruto seeing the look she was getting she then stated " what don't give me that look she came over this morning. Naruto then took another bite of his food then open the letter and read. _

_Dear Naruto _

_Happy Birth Day, come over at 6:00 I have something to show you _

_Love Sakura._

_Folding up the letter and putting it in his back pocket then standing up and rinsing his plate off. Then setting it down, "Naruto come here" his mother patted a spot next to her on the couch. "Here I got this for you its nothing special but I thought maybe you like it." She handed it over to him then he unwrap it and what he saw maid him smile even bigger it was a pitcher of him and Sasuke and Kiba his two best friends that he new scents he was a baby. _

"_No mom this is special think you so much" Naruto gave his mother a big hug that just maid her day. _

"_So what are you going to do to day" his mother asked wile cleaning the miss her son maid _

"_Hmm I am just going to hang around here until 5:00" said Naruto turning on his X box and playing it._

"_Are you sere why don't you go hang out with you friends" said his mother grabbing another controller and waiting to play with her son. _

"_Ya mom I just want to spend some time with you and I already spent my birth day with them yester day." Said Naruto kicking his mother's ass in a fight game they spent hours playing games and having fun when Naruto looked up at the clock that was above the TV it read 5:00 it was time for him to go. _

"_Mom I got to go" he said wily hiding to the door "ok, have fun" his mom said wily putting up the game. Naruto got to Sakura's house at 6:00 knocking on the door. 'Hmm that's strange she said to be her at 6:00' Naruto thought opting the door and walking in when he step in to the house you could hears some noses coming from one of the rooms 'ah that's coming from Sakura's room' Naruto said to him self _

_Naruto stops at Sakura's door it was open and you could see right in to the room what he saw made him freeze in his spot there on her bed laid Sasuke and on top of him was Sakura they where having sex he couldn't more it shock him it hurt him how could they. Naruto took a step back you could here a creek in the house "Sakura do you hear some thing" Sasuke said looking at the door "no ah I d-don't hear any thing" Sakura studded wily looking in to Naruto eyes and smiling. Naruto could fill the tear fueling down his cheeks. What could he do, so he ran and ran and ran, until. _

_By the time Naruto stopped he was in front of a club called Tiger Claw it was a will known club by the teens and they also served under age teens. So if you needed a good drink, this is will you go. Naruto walked in and took and seat by the caner where they sever the Alcohol_

_In minuets he was drinking whisky he didn't scents the person behind him "Hello Naruto I see you getting drunk" a cold silky voce whisper in to his ear. Making Naruto shiver down his spine he snapped his head up and came face to face to the older Uchiha Sasuke brother. Itachi _

"_What do you want?" Naruto snapped at the older Uchiha _

"_You" the older Uchiha whispered in to the blond's ear once more_

_Minuets later Naruto was up agents a wall of an alley not know how he got there or what was happing. Uchiha had his hand behind the blond head pushing there lips in to a deep painful kiss Naruto moaned in pain and Uchiha took this opportunity to slip his tongue in to the cave of the blond's mouth wile there mouths were busy his other hand was under Naruto's shirt pinching and rubbing his lift nipple until it got hard and moving to his right one repeating the same thing he did to the left. _

_Naruto's hand was tingle in to the silky black hair of the teens that was invading him. The blond moaned when the intuited left his mouth and moved to his nick biting and liking and biting a gain but not hard enough to brake the skin. _

_Naruto was so wrapped up in his breathing that he didn't notes Uchiha hand until they where in side of his pants over his growing erection and moving _

"_Wha" moaned eyed wide Naruto as his pant slid down to the ground leaving him in just his boxers _

"_Shh I'll make you fill good" cold voice whispers in to his nick wile kissing up his jaw the blond moaned as eh felt some thing at his intrans he wiggles trying to get a way from what ever it was trying to inter him_

"_Stop moving it's just my finger" Naruto looked up at Uchiha with confusion written in his eyes_

_the blond wince when he fill the digit inter him Uchiha stopped and waited for Naruto adjust Naruto wined when he brought his legs around Uchiha waist so it would be easer for his fingers to enter Uchiha slid another digit in stretching him more Naruto started to panic when Uchiha put in the third digit in it was more painful _

_Then it hit him pleasure Naruto tilt his head back agents the wall and squeezed his eyes shut and moaned_

"_I-I'm going to c-cum" the blond studded Uchiha took this moment to take his cock and slowly inter the blond when the blond felt some thing bigger push in to him he whimper "it hurts s-stop" studded the blond and then trying to move a way from the large erection but was hold in place with strong arms of older Uchiha he slide in more making the blond cry in pain Naruto tighten his hold on the teens shoulder making it bleed their the teens shirt _

_by know Uchiha was all the was in he stopped to let the boy adjust him self when he was done he moved out then back in starting a rhythm by then the blond was crying in pain then Uchiha hit something that made him pleaser but still pain he Moaned again and again then whimpered when the rhythm picked up and went faster and faster Uchiha tilted his head back and put his hand on the back of Naruto head so he could kiss him then brought his other had on the blonds cock and stork it in time with his thrushes Naruto broke the kiss and tilt his head and moaned as he came in to Uchiha hand a couple thrushes and Uchiha was spelling his seeds deep in to Naruto then rest his self more in to the blond making him smashed up a gents the wall but at that moment that didn't matter they we're out off breath then Uchiha pulled out of Naruto making the blond wince in pain. He set the blond on the grown and zipped up his pants. _

"_thinks for the fuck" the black hair teen said then walked off leaving Naruto in shuck of what he just did with his best friends brother he slowly pulled up his pant and ran home inuring the pain and tears that run down this flush cheeks. _

_(End of flash back)_

'_what I'm I going to do _the blond thought _'I need to call Sasuke be for he finds out from the school' _the blond reached for his cell phone and dialed Sasuke's cell phone.The Phone ringed for a minuet then it picked up

"_What the fuck do you want" _Sasuke said on the other side of the phone.

"It's me Naruto"

"_Will no duh what the fuck you want"_

"I did some thing bad and I wanted you to know be for any one got to you" the blond said with sadness in his voice

It seemed like silent when on and on be for Sasuke spoke up.

"_Dude have you been crying"_

"No" the blond said wily sniffing

"_I'll be over there as fast as I can" _

"No that's ok I wanted to till you ove-"the phone hang up be for he could finish his sentience

Then he heard the bill ring out side _'just grate this all I need' _thought the blond wily hiding for the door and opening it. "Hello Sasuke I don't know why I couldn't till you ove the phone." Naruto said wily hiding back to his room and setting one his bed.

"So you going to tell me why you been crying dobe" Sasuke ask wily leaning one the door

"I think you should set for this one" Sasuke looked at him wired _'that strange he didn't get mad at me when I called dobe.' _Thought Sasuke setting next to Naruto "spit it out"

'How should I do this' Naruto thought to him self 'oh I know' Naruto searches their his back pocket 'ah here it is' Naruto hands over the note and Sasuke looks at him like what- I'm-I-suppose-to-do-with-this look "just read it" Sasuke looks down and opens the note and started and started to read it the look he gave was what-have-I-down look he smashes up the note in his hands "I am going to kill that bitch" he got up haft way until Naruto brought him back down "set down that's not all" Naruto said wile looking up in to thou black eyes.

Then started to speak "I did go to her house when I got there no one answer the door so I-I walked in and I seen you and her" the blond took a study breath "she looked right at me and smile that hurt then I didn't know what to do so I ran I ended up at Tiger claw and-and I slept with someone." He looked down to the floor in shame.

Sasuke looks at him in shuck then recovers "wow you finely had some who is she" Sasuke putted Naruto on the back make the blond say 'OW' he hear the state mint then says "so who is she"

Naruto starts to sob and Sasuke pulled him in to a hug and did soothing circle on the blonds back "I-I didn't sleep with a girl I-I slipped with a b-boy." The blond said then started to sob even more "so who is the boy then?" Sasuke said with shaky voice it wasn't that he was grossed out by it-it just Naruto like his little brother and he had a bad filing about this.

"Your-your brother" the next thing Naruto Knew he was laying on the floor with a bloody lip _'Sasuke hit me'_ thought the blond touching his lip he looked up but Sasuke was gone. '_What have I down?'_ thought the blond.

--

(A/N: I know the end of this chapter is stupid but I will work on it more so I hope you like and please R/R me)


End file.
